User talk:Mysteryman3177
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Ultradragon.png! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Buddermeow (talk) 22:38, August 16, 2018 (UTC) aquman have you sean that movie Lego Movie 2 are you looking forword to The Lego Movie 2 becuase Jason Momoa is going to be playing Aquaman in it No because the LEGO movies are stupid and they did nothing but make a mockery of everything ninjago has done the last 9 years. Spoiler templates Hey, we are not using them anymore, so please do not add them again on any page.Ninja72 (talk) 19:52, January 25, 2019 (UTC) "the fall" Do you have a source on the episode name https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1871731/episodes?year=2019&ref_=tt_eps_yr_2019 [[User:Mysteryman3177|Mysteryman3177] (talk) 01:06, January 26, 2019 (UTC)] Thanks! Reply Yeah, you adding content from The Fall was good.Ninja72 (talk) 23:26, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I do not know. You can ask one of the admins.Ninja72 (talk) 23:30, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Leaked Images They're real, but we're not going to post leaked images here. For one, possible copyright stuff, and the pics don't look very good. Warptoad (talk) 01:57, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Re:Kingdom Yes, they're real. Warptoad (talk) 16:12, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Re:Chat Moderator request for position You'll have to ask Buddermeow. Only a Bureaucrat can promote people. --Warptoad (talk) 18:32, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Chat mod I can not promote you, I am just a rollback. You can see what the requirements for that and other positions are here.Ninja72 (talk) 20:50, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Chat Moderator request for position I'll think about it. In the meantime, I've got to discuss with Quinton about the promotion process first. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 04:49, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for the long wait, I was busy. Anyway, since the chat has been inactive for some time now and one of our Discussions Moderators has been inactive, would you like that position instead? They can manage the forum and already has Chat Mod rights. If you do, I could make a thread for the other staff members to decide if you're fit for the task. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:15, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Discussions Moderators have the ability to: *Close/delete and restore threads *Move threads into a different category *Remove and restore replies made by a user *Edit threads and their comments Granted these powers should be used with good intentions; removing foul language, closing threads that has caused drama and harassment, etc. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:41, June 10, 2019 (UTC) So far, only one Staff member responded and since both he and I are on the neutral side, I've decided to hold your promotion off until at least one more Staff member can decide if you have the right qualifications or not. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 11:27, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Promotion Congrats on being promoted to Discussions Moderator. I hope you enjoy being on the team! Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 16:04, June 22, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Moderator Hey Mysteryman, Congrats on Becoming a Moderator! TitaniumNinja74 (talk) 03:36, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Corrupt a Wish You can not just make a replacement and close the thread. Some people might still want to play the traditional game instead of your replacements. Also, threads should only be closed, if they get off-topic or if they are spam. You can not just close whatever thread you want to.Ninja72 (talk) 23:06, June 25, 2019 (UTC) While I do agree that it has gotten a bit old, if people still want to play it, you have no right to stop them from doing it, as they are not breaking any rules, so please reopen the thread.Ninja72 (talk) 23:15, June 25, 2019 (UTC) No one should encourage a thread to be closed unless it's for a good reason. If you think it's a nuisance, then just unfollow the page and don't reply. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 02:02, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Exactly what Buddermeow said, if you do not like Corrupt a wish, just unfollow it.Ninja72 (talk) 04:12, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Wishes You can't make wishes which are mean and harmful to others. I told you not to wish for that type of stuff, yet in your comment below, you still kept your original wish. This is a...warning? I don't really know what I should say to other moderators, but I guess take heed of my warning of some sort. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 07:01, July 8, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Season 11 focus Hey, it has been confirmed that Season 11 DOES have a focus Ninja, so stop changing it to say that there is not. You are basically inserting false information.Ninja72 (talk) 12:45, July 13, 2019 (UTC) It is literally in the trivia section of the page. Have you read it?Ninja72 (talk) 13:29, July 13, 2019 (UTC) re It is a glitch. Threads normally are autolocked after 15 days and this is working for my account. Either way, Chimadino shouldn't be reviving threads. --Min-droid (talk) 00:37, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Leaks Hey, I saw your message on Warptoad s page. We would not be putting them on the page as they are leaked and this wiki no longer sllows leak information. He even made a thread about this on which you commented. Did you forget about it or sth?Ninja72 (talk) 23:47, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Again, it does not matter if they are real or not. We no longer allow leaks, so we would not be putting them on the page either way.Ninja72 (talk) 08:35, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Set names They're probably real. But until they appear somewhere official, we won't put them on pages. Warptoad (talk) 06:17, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. Re: Promotion You've only been a Discussions Mod for one month. Either way, it's too soon. And not to sound rude, but I've noticed when it comes to being promoted, you sounded...entitled to the position. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 01:10, July 23, 2019 (UTC) I think Rollback would be a better position, but I would rather wait more than just a couple months. And yes, you can keep your Discussions Mod rights. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:50, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Re:Editor of the month Pretty sure you are not allowed to do it at all.Ninja72 (talk) 21:20, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: My suggestion is: spend 2-3 months as a regular user again and then you can request your rights back if you still want them and there can be a discussion, where the community (not just the staff) decides whether you should be repromoted or not.Ninja72 (talk) 12:46, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Talk pages On what wiki?Ninja72 (talk) 16:39, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Where? I looked through the block list and i saw no such thing. can you give an example?Ninja72 (talk) 18:15, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Dude, literally none of these people were blocked for editing their own talk pages and none of them have even done that, lol. The first one was blocked for constant harassment and sockpuppetting, the second one was blocked due to being a sockpuppet of the first one, the third one was blocked for inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages, and the fourth one was blocked for making a spam page that is now deleted. How did you even get the idea that they were blocked for editing their own talk pages, when none of them have ever done that?Ninja72 (talk) 19:44, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Where? None of their block logs say that.Ninja72 (talk) 19:51, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Reply No. I've seen you say you'll never abuse your powers again in Corrupt a Wish 9.0, but you continued to do the same thing again in 10.0. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:34, August 2, 2019 (UTC) I'll consider what Ninja72 said: wait for a few months, then the community as a whole can decide if you should be promoted again. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:40, August 2, 2019 (UTC) I already made up my mind. Your begging and trying to convince me to repromote you made me not want to repromote you at all. The only way I know for sure you won't abuse your admin powers is if you had none. If we really need another moderator, I could always find someone who is more trustworthy and less entitled than you. But other than that, feel free to let one of the admins know if there's trouble going on in the forum. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:36, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Warning Please stop harassing the staff team to repromote you and please make use of proper spelling, capitalization, punctuation, and grammar when editing. Consider this a warning. [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 15:36, August 5, 2019 (UTC)